lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Weezly
'''House Weezly '''is a powerful Frankish House that places its residency in Hogwarts and has historically been very Magi sensitive. House Weezly are the ruling house of the town of Hogsmeade, and it through this town where they have brought about the majority of their power and influence. House Weezly has been a constant in the long history of Hogwarts, and during the reign of Hogwarts it has been a rather important if poor House. This is quite the step from the former begginings of House Weezly as they were once slaves for many generations under the Empire of Numeron. Following the destruction of Numeron the members of House Weezly fought for their freedom along with much of the Franks of the region against the Teutons who were taking the role of the overlords of the region. After a rough fight the Franks won their freedom and founded many towns, and villages in the region. House Weezly came to live within the town of Hogsmeade, and then came to join the Kingdom of Hogwarts when it founded itself. Under the reign of Hogwarts they found that there natural Magi abilities were all that mattered and not their slavish history. History Early History The Empire of Numeron Main Article : Empire of Numeron Rebellion With the fall of the Empire of Numeron the regions Teutons found that there mastery of the region was about to be questioned. During the time of the Numenorians they were able to ofset the huge population differences by the excistence of the massive armies of the Numenorians but as the armies left so to did their wild card. The Teutons were not oblivious to this though, and they found support financially from their cousins in the growing regions of Germany, who were even more imperialistic back then if that seems possible. With this financial backing the Teutons of the region attempted to heavily finance a fight between the two largest groups of the region in the Frankish, and the Burgundians. The Teutons once again attempted to side with the smaller of the two in the Burgundians, and this led to the extreme fighting between the two forces. The Burgundians even though they were smaller were able to use their financial and physical support from the Teutons to slowly push the Frankish westward out of the region, but this momentum would stall when the Teutons believing they had won commited several atrosicities against Burgundians, and this caused the Burgundians to begin to turn against the Teutons. With the Teutons and the Burgundians now fighting amongst themselves the Frankish were able to regroup and organize, which led them to over the course of a generation to push the Burgundians and Teutons completely out of Lorraine. The Burgundians would continue to move west and dominate the regions of France, and Alcase, while the Teutons would simply migrate into the regions of the growing Germany. Rise With the Frankish now in control of the region House Weezly came to found the town of Hogsmeade where from this town there power, and wealth continued to grow for generations. Their growth slowed towards the rise of Sigmar as the Trolloc wars spread throughout the region, but they were saved from destruction after the founding of the Kingdom of Hogwarts which quickly cleared the surrounding land of any large Trolloc threats. Civil War Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War Charles Betrays As the Civil War in Hogwarts came underway Charles Weezly was given the order by Tom Malfoy to assasinate and kill everyone in his house, and he went about this plan without any second thought. He invited his entire family to dinner, and everyone but Ron Weezly sent acceptance to the letter with all of them thinking that he was a honest and loyal member of their family. When they all finished eating Charles got up from the table and begin a speach about how great Tom Malfoy was, and that there was no hope in defeating him. As his family became confused and prepared to discuss this with him he raised his wand and started saying the killing curse against his father, but before he could finish it his brother William struck him with an unspoken teleport charm that sent he and Charles away from the house, and landed them in the field west of their house. When they appeared through the portal the killing curse was finished and struck William directly in the chest killing him instantly. With this and knowing that he wouldn't have another chance he returned to Tom Malfoy and told him that he had killed William Weezly but the rest had known his loyalties lay elsewhere and had betrayed him. Noteable Members *George Weezly **Arthur Weezly ***Molly Weezly ****William Weezly. Died during the Civil War in Hogwarts ****Charles Weezly ****Percy Weezly ****George Weezly II. ****Fred Weezly ****Ron Weezly ****Ginny Weezly *****Harry Potter **Fabian Weezly. Died During the Civil War in Hogwarts ***Mary Weezly. Died during the Civil War in Hogwarts ****Granton Weezly. Died during the Civil War in Hogwarts ****Trance Weezly. Died during the Civil War in Hogwarts ****Bill Weezly **Gideon Weezly. Died During the Civil War in Hogwarts Category:Frankish Category:Houses in Hogwarts Category:Houses in Europe